1. Technical Field
This technology pertains generally to inter-layer prediction within a video encoder/decoder, and more particularly to syntax improvements for inter-layer prediction within HEVC coding systems.
2. Background Discussion
High Efficiency Video Coding (HEVC) is a video compression format which surpasses advanced video coding (AVC) standards (e.g., H.264/MPEG-4 AVC). HEVC is configured to substantially increase data compression ratio in comparison to AVC systems for a given level of video quality. A rapidly developing extension of HEVC is that of scalable HEVC (SHVC) in which the video is encoded with one or more subset bitstreams, to support different resolution end devices. Improvements are constantly being sought to further increase coding gains within HEVC and SHVC systems.
Accordingly, the present technology overcomes certain shortcomings of previous SHVC solutions and provides additional benefits.